Question: Gabriela ate 4 slices of cake. Kevin ate 4 slices. If there were initially 12 slices, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Solution: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${8}$ out of $12$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{8}{12}$ of the cake.